Antes
by Little.Latina
Summary: Eso era antes, y esto es ahora.


_Estoy bien, sólo que recién esta semana terminé con mis clases en la facultad. Aprobé el último examen con el 90%, gracias a Dios. Mañana y el domingo voy a escribir lo que queda para completar del capítulo 70, y antes del lunes el capítulo estará disponible para que lo lean. El lunes sin falta comenzaré a escribir el 71, y durante lo que queda de diciembre, y durante enero y febrero voy a escribir muchísimo. Estoy bien, sólo que no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir porque tenía que estudiar. Les dejo este pequeño escrito._

_

* * *

_

Antes de que él se convirtiera en todo, en el centro de tu simple, pequeño Universo, solías despertarte con el molesto sonido de la alarma, anunciado que era hora de levantarse y prepararse para un nuevo día que prometía ser tan largo y tan automático como sus antecesores. Cada mañana te sentías triste y solitaria, como una cáscara vacía.

Antes de que él decidiera cocinar sus recetas especiales para vos cada noche para que pudieras disfrutar de comida de verdad, tenías que sobrevivir con cenas congeladas, pizza y comida para llevar porque no sabías ni siquiera cómo funcionaba el horno, y tenías miedo de quemar el departamento si tratabas de aprender a usarlo sola (las lecciones de cocina que él insistió en darte no te sirvieron de mucho, pero al menos él estuvo ahí para controlarte y evitar que pusieras en riesgo la seguridad del edificio entero).

Antes de que él te protegiera y confortara con sus brazos en el medio de un pasillo oscuro mientras llorabas desesperadamente y repetías una y otra y otra vez que estabas cansada y asustada, que no podías evitar echarte la culpa por las cosas malas que le habían pasado a tu hermano y a su familia, que no podías evitar cargar con ese terrible peso en tus hombros, antes de ese momento no sabías cómo era sentirse a salvo, realmente a salvo.

Antes de que él te prometiera el mundo, la luna y las estrellas, antes de que él te prometiera amarte para siempre y protegerte siempre, antes de que te pidiera que te casaras con él y pasaras el resto de tu eternidad en sus brazos, no sabías que llorar podía tener tanto significado y tampoco sabías que las lágrimas de felicidad podían ser tan hermosas y tan dulces al caer de los ojos de la persona que amás y ser capturadas por tus propios labios mientras ruedan por su rostro.

Antes de que pasara noches interminables susurrando en tus oídos que sos hermosa, preciosa, angelical y dulce, nunca te habías visto como una mujer atractiva. Tu autoestima siempre había sido bajo cuando se trataba de tu apariencia, pero él se las había arreglado para cambiar eso: sabía exactamente qué decir y qué hacer para convencerte de lo contrario.

Antes de que él se convirtiera en todo, en el centro de tu simple, pequeño Universo, eras una cáscara vacía. Tu vida carecía de sentido y eras una chica triste y solitaria. Te despertabas, ibas a trabajar, pasabas todo el día trabajando realmente duro, volvías a tu casa, comías algo, mirabas un poco de televisión y después te ibas a dormir sintiéndote tan miserable como te sentías cada mañana el despertar. Cada día era un clon del día que había muerto la noche anterior, hasta que lo conociste a él, y junto a él legaron cambios drásticos que invadieron tu existencia: él se convirtió en todo, en el centro de tu simple, pequeño Universo, y dejaste de sentirte sola y triste. Dejaste de sentirte miserable.

Y ahora, después de que la tragedia impactara en tu vida y en la suya, volviste a donde empezaste: te despertás, vas a trabajar, pasás el día trabajando realmente duro, volvés a tu casa (esa casa no es tu hogar, porque tu hogar está donde él está), comés algo y luego te vas directo a la cama porque no tenés la fuerza para quedarte levantada un ratito más y hacer el esfuerzo de distraerte mirando algo de televisión. Pasás la noche llorando abrazada a la almohada, ahogando tus sollozos y tus gritos de dolor. Y luego, luego la mañana llega y automáticamente te levantás y el círculo vicioso se repite una vez más.

Antes de que él fuera a la cárcel, vos eras feliz. Eras la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Pero eso era antes, y esto es ahora.


End file.
